Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sìth
The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sìth is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a leopard hybrid and a full Cat Sìth at will, making the user a . It was eaten by the doctor of the Ivorian Crusaders, Blackmore Ada. Appearance Strengths Like most Zoans, this fruit grants it's user the ability to transform between three forms. The first is that of their normal form. The second is a hybrid form, a combination between their original state, and a Cat Sìth. The third and final form is the ability to transform into a full Cat Sìth, with both the full and hybrid form granting the consumer an extreme boost in physical attributes such as speed, strength, as well as senses akin to that of a feline. What makes this fruit special from others, is the abilities the user gains. In mythology, the Cat Sìth was thought to collect souls. As such, the consumer of this fruit, while not being able to take souls and distribute them, can call upon the souls of those who died that did not have a proper burial. Upon doing so, the user can have free control over these souls for a limited amount of time, depending on their level of control, with Ada choosing to form contracts with select souls, and letting the rest go free, as upon doing so, they are sent to the afterlife, no longer lingering in the physical realm. Those that choose to stay, however, are usually kept around and put into objects around her lab for more efficiency, with some being "summoned" for combat, almost like a servant of sorts. The souls the user can call upon and manipulate are known as . These souls can also be used to augment the user's physical capabilities by absorbing them into their person. The user can also "link" themselves to a soul which isn't absorbed in order to experience what that soul is experiencing, such as sight, pain, ect. This ability is great for both surgery, as well as reconnaissance. It was later revealed Post-Timeskip that this fruit was capable of achieving an ethereal form, much like the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix can become intangible. This is by becoming a soul themselves. Due to this, the user is also granted an abnormally powerful soul which the user can use to effect other people in varying ways. This powerful soul is also enough to overpower constructs of the Soru Soru no Mi. Weaknesses This fruit while powerful, is not without its weaknesses. The first weaknesses is one displayed by Ada many times throughout the course of her earlier adventures, and that is the control it takes to turn into a full zoan surpasses that of even most Zoans, as becoming a full zoan could cause one to lose themselves and become berserk. A second weakness is that the user cannot call upon souls that were given a proper burial, as well as that the user is left completely wide open and vulnerable while absorbing souls. Aside from this, the standard weaknesses apply. Usage Base Techniques Trivia External Links